Sasha Di Laurentis
by Paige1915
Summary: What if Alison had a younger sister? One who was her exact opposite- kind, loving, sweet, and caring- but as the story goes on, Sasha Di Laurentis will discover that she might just be more like her older sister than she or anyone else thought. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! This is a prompt from StephanieandMichelle4life._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or its characters in any way, shape, or form. The character Sasha Di Laurentis was an idea given to me by StephanieandMichelle4life._**

* * *

In terms of appearance, Sasha Di Laurentis looked exactly like her older sister, Alison, with curly blonde hair grown just past her shoulders, an athletic figure (although she wasn't competitive enough to participate in too many sports), and crystal blue eyes. Basically, she looked like a younger, shorter version of Alison; from the back, you couldn't even tell them apart unless you took the height difference into account, but Sasha was rapidly approaching a growth spurt, so that difference would probably fade within a year. Yes, in terms of appearance, Sasha looked almost exactly like her older sister.

But in terms of personality, Alison and Sasha couldn't have been more different if they tried.

Alison was mean, cold, and sometimes downright cruel. Overall, she was a horrible person. If Sasha didn't remember the few times Alison kissed her on the forehead or read her a bedtime story or placed Band-Aids on her scraped knees when she was younger, she would've joined the test of Rosewood in thinking that Alison Di Laurentis didn't even know how to love.

On the other hand, Sasha was the sweetest, kindest girl you'll ever meet. She was innocent and pure, qualities so rarely found in today's world. She was an angel sent from Heaven (which was kind of funny because that was her middle name, Angel) and wore her heart on her sleeve. She might have been naïve, but the people that knew her wouldn't have it any other way because every time they saw Sasha, they were reminded that there were still good people in the world.

Sasha crept into the church in search of Spencer. She knew about the whole A situation (she'd even received a few texts herself, but not nearly as many or as bad as Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna), but the girls had tried to keep her out of the plan with Ian. Sasha had been waiting at the hospital with Spencer's sister, Melissa, but when Spencer didn't return after an oddly long time, Sasha went to find her.

The church was dead silent, and Sasha was just staring to think that Spencer might have left when she noticed something blue on the ground.

It was a thumb drive. The spare drive they'd stored Ian's 'home videos,' as the others has so delicately put it, on.

Spencer wouldn't have just thrown that away…

"NO! NO! PLEASE!"

The second Spencer screamed, Sasha was on her feet and sprinting up the stairs to the Bell Tower.

She could see Spencer dangling over the ledge at the very top, the railing having been broken, the splintered remains littering the ground far below. Her eyes landed on Ian as he fought to unlatch Spencer's hand from where she clung to his jacket, as it was her only lifeline. If she let go of Ian… it was a long fall to the ground.

Sasha didn't know what to do. She didn't see very many options that would stop Ian and save Spencer. If she pulled Ian away from the ledge, he could still drop her. But if she pushed him…

Sasha's hands hit Ian's back before she could even register the fact that she was in motion, and Ian somer-saulted off of the platform and got tangled up in the ropes. As his weight abruptly dragged the ropes down, the bell tolled, and a rope was tied around his neck like a noose. He wasn't moving, and Sasha didn't think he was breathing.

Sasha expected guilt, fear, horror, but she didn't expect the laugh that came bubbling up and out for her throat, a shrill cackle that terribly reminded her of the one Bellatrix Lestrange gave in the Harry Potter movies.

Sasha didn't have time to ponder it before the laugh halted, and the guilt and fear and horror set in as she pulled Spencer- who had been too terrified to hear Sasha laugh- onto the platform and clung to the girl she thought of as a big sister.

* * *

Sasha stared at her ceiling, lying on her bed with Spencer sitting to her left and Emily and Aria to her right. Hanna had seated herself at the end of the bed beside Sasha's feet.

Sasha had never felt more guilty, but then again, she'd never come close to killing someone before (because Ian had been alive and escaped the ropes. Either that, or someone had moved the body).

"Sasha, you didn't have any other choice. If Ian did kill Alison, chances are, he wouldn't have stopped at Alison and Spencer. He would've come after me, Aria, Hanna… maybe even you," Emily pointed out. "I'm not going to say it was the right thing, but in this situation, there was no _right_ decision. There weren't even any _good_ decisions. You took a life to save lives, and it wasn't right, but in this case, you didn't have any better options."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed. "When you live in a town where all of the cops are either corrupt or complete and total idiots, you quickly run out of choices when there's no justice."

"Hanna and Emily are right," Aria stated. "Besides, Ian might still be alive and he'll hopefully be arrested, and this whole A stuff will stop."

"What if he comes after me?" Sasha asked.

Spencer shrugged. "You saved me, Sasha. We will protect you with everything we have. Understand?"

Sasha nodded, but she couldn't tear her mind away from the way she'd started laughing after pushing Ian off of the bell tower.

It scared her. A lot.

 _"If you have a secret, never tell anyone and don't write it down,"_ Alison used to tell her.

Sasha didn't write about that laugh or anything about that horrible day in her diary or anywhere else, and she didn't tell anyone. Not Aria. Not Spencer. Not Hanna. Not Emily. She didn't even speak of it aloud and avoided it like the plague in her thoughts. Weeks went by, and A didn't mention it in any messages or texts. Sasha had hidden this secret so deep in her mind, even A couldn't find a way to get to it.

That laugh, that feeling after she pushed Ian… that was a secret she wanted to keep to herself, and she was determined to take that secret to her grave.

She didn't want anyone to know that she might be becoming like Alison, the very person she vowed to never become, no matter what. She didn't want anyone to know that she might be becoming… that she might be turning into something even _worse_ than Alison.

* * *

 _Please leave a review!_ _Thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a great day! Goodbye, everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Mona's gun skidded across the gravel and stopped beside Sasha's feet; Mona and Spencer continued to wrestle on the edge of the cliff and were too busy (Mona with trying to push Spencer _off_ the cliff and Spencer with trying to _stop_ herself from being pushed off of the cliff) to notice Sasha pick up the gun in her quivering hand.

Sasha and Spencer had discovered A's identity and were then kidnapped by Mona, who turned out to be A, a backstabber, and a fantastic liar. She'd fooled them all into believing she was Hanna's friend and would always be there for Hanna (and Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Sasha… to an extent. Everyone knew Hanna would always come first in Mona's book), even Spencer, the smartest girl Sasha knew. That's why it came as such a surprise when Spencer and Sasha discovered Mona to be A.

Mona was targeting Sasha more so than Spencer on that night (probably because Sasha was Alison's sister, and every time Mona looked at Sasha, she was reminded of the girl that did nothing but torture her); she loved messing with Emily, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer's lives, but she wasn't determined to _take_ their lives, like she was with Sasha. She would have killed Sasha if Spencer hadn't gotten in the way and tackled Mona. Now they were wrestling on the edge of a cliff.

Mona was pushing Spencer back, and Sasha stared at Spencer's feet, which were slipping and sliding in the thousands of tiny pebbles littering the ground on the very edge of the cliff. Spencer was white with fear, and if Sasha didn't know any better, judging by Spencer's skin tone, she appeared to be dead already. Sasha knew she was still alive, but she was coming closer and closer to tumbling down the side of the cliff. She was still alive, but she wouldn't stay that way if Sasha didn't do _something_.

Mona's back was facing towards Sasha; she was pushing Spencer so close to the cliff, Spencer had to bend her back to maintain her balance, effectively out of the way with her torso bent back until she was level with Mona's chest. This meant Sasha could get a clear head shot without worrying about Spencer getting hurt.

Sasha raised the gun; Emily and Alison had once taught her how to shoot one, and she remembered Alison telling her to never use a gun unless it was absolutely necessary and only in self defense or to protect another person.

Sasha's trembling finger rested on the trigger. If she could just press down, there would be a hole in Mona's head, and she'd never hurt anyone ever again…

She couldn't do it.

Sasha lowered the gun and fired a bullet into Mona's leg, jumping at the loud crack the gun made as it spit the metal piece out of it.

Mona yelled and fell to the ground, clutching her rapidly bleeding leg, and Sasha watched as the scarlet liquid covered Mona's hand.

Sasha remembered all the times Mona had caused Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily to bleed, to cry, to tremble in their beds, afraid to fall asleep. She remembered pain. Pain after Alison died. Pain after Hanna got hit by Mona's car. Pain after Emily was sent to the hospital with an ulcer, caused by all the stress she was under (most of the stress was caused by A) Pain after Aria was put in the middle of her parents' fighting after A told Aria's mom about Byron's affair.

Sasha felt a burning anger in her gut, stronger than anything she'd ever felt before, and the rage was so intense, everything went black for several terrifying moments.

When Sasha came back to herself, her hands were around Mona's throat, and the already injured girl was rapidly turning blue. Spencer was dragging her off of Mona with all the strength she had left in her weakened and bruised body.

"I-I-" Sasha couldn't continue, but luckily, Spencer understood. Spencer always understood her, meaning Sasha was closer to Spencer than the other three (although she loved all four of her friends more than she loved herself).

"I know," Spencer assured her, enveloping Sasha in a hug. They had almost forgotten about the bleeding and unconscious, but still breathing, Mona lying on the ground at their feet. "It's over… and don't worry, this can stay between us," she murmured as police cars, along with Hanna's car, appeared on the scene.

"I love you, Spence," Sasha managed.

"I love you, too, Sasha," Spencer whispered into her ear.


End file.
